


Winter Wonderland (A Dream x original character x Technoblade (platonically))

by ZenixZunes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mention of Kidnapping, Minecraft, Original Character(s), XReader, crossposted, xoriginalcharacter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenixZunes/pseuds/ZenixZunes
Summary: What happens when the one you love most hurts you?You (unintentionally) run to his enemy.ORIn which a hurt women finds a pig in the snow. Or, rather, the other way around.---!Slow Updates!I have work, school, and softball so naturally I'm swamped. I'll try to update this when I can!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/reader (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade/reader (platonically) (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

Amelia stretched as she slowly woke up, rolling over to find the other side of the bed empty. She sighed, shaking her head and slowly getting out of bed to get ready for the day. Her to-do list quickly became very long as she became more conscious. After being gone for a month things tend to pile up. The young woman, despite having the ability to demand someone do it for her, had volunteered herself to go on a scouting mission for the Dream SMP territory. Her boyfriend Clay had insisted on her staying home (as he was overprotective of her) but she still snuck out during the night like a rebellious teenager and took the mission herself. 

The woman slipped on the last piece of her netherite armor and headed out the door with her axe in her hand. First off, she had to find where her boyfriend went so she could make sure that he did not have anything that he needed her to do. She whistled a cheery tune as she walked along the wooden paths, making her way around the town as she looked for Clay. 

What she did not expect, however, was her boyfriend standing on an obsidian wall where Manburg once stood, decked out in full netherite armor like her. Amelia could hear the yelling from where she stood, seeing a blonde boy in a red shirt and another blonde boy in a business suit argue. 

'Tommy and Tubbo,' she thought, 'why are they fighting? Aren't they inseparable? Best friends?'

Amelia arched an eyebrow and walked closer to the wall, even climbing up and standing behind Clay. This went unnoticed by both Clay and Tubbo, as they were both facing away and absorbed in the conversation. Tommy took notice and stared at her with wide eyes as he stuttered in his speech. If they noticed, the pair in front of her decided to not comment on it.

"Dream, please escort Tommy from L'Manburg." Tubbo stated sharply, finally turning and seeing Amelia standing there. 

"L'Manburg? Escorting Tommy away?" Amelia shook her head, eyes wide. Clay, what the hell is going on here?" She asked, dumbfounded. 

"Amy? Oh, you're here! I'm just escorting Tommy away from New L'manburg; he's been exiled." Dream stated without emotion. 

"What?! Clay, you can't do that!" She cried, trying to fight for the blonde. 

"He burnt down George's house!"

"On accident!" Cried Tommy, trying so desperately not to get exiled. 

"Clay, it was on accident for Notch's sake! You can't exile Tommy-"

"Go home," Dream interrupted, "go home, Amelia. You don't know what you're talking about, you've only been back a day."

The small group, now behind them, watched with fearful eyes as they heard Dream's tone get sharper. Amelia threw up her hands and huffed, getting up close to Dream. 

"Clay, you can't tell me what to do! I'm not some child! I have a right to now, I have dual-citizenship! It's my country too."

"Go. Home." Dream said curtly, glaring at Amelia. 

"NO! I will not-"

SMACK

Amelia shakily brought her hand up to her face, placing it where the warm spot now was. She stared at Dream with wide, teary eyes. Her legs worked on their own and started to take slow steps away from Dream before breaking into a full blown run. 

"Amelia, wait!"

Dream tried to chase after her but was stopped by Tommy. The brit glared at him and shook his head before looking at the ground.

"Let's just go, Dream. There's been enough damage."


	2. Lost in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is found in the woods by a young man. What could come of this relationship?

Sobs echo throughout the dense forestry as the small form of a woman slouches against a tree. She wiped furiously at the tears running down her face, trying so desperately to stop crying. The young woman was hurting, she was wronged by the one person that she loved over all. They were supposed to be there for each other no matter what and all Dream did was push her away.

‘Where did I go wrong?’ She wondered. ‘Was it something that I did? Was I the one that pushed him away? I shouldn’t have left for that month, I should’ve stayed home.’

More sobs echoed throughout the forest as Amelia let all her emotions out. She wailed and punched the tree behind her a few times. After a few good minutes of punching things, she finally stood and continued walking in whatever direction she chose.

Amelia eventually reached the edge of a snowy tundra and put on a brave face, pushing on into the cold terrain. She absentmindedly rubbed her arms and hugged herself, the metal armor on her body doing nothing to help her keep warm. Her body shook in the cold as she looked around for any sign of life. She couldn’t see where she came from anymore as the snow already covered her tracks. 

“Hello?! Is anyone here?!” She cried out, hoping that it would fall upon someone’s ears. “Please, I’m freezing out here!”

‘It’s cold as fuck out here..is this it? Is this where I die?’

Amelia held her arms close to her chest and leaned against a nearby spruce tree. She slowly slid down the tree and tucked her head in between her legs. 

“Please…” She whispered, giving in to the growing exhaustion.

\---

The sound of crunching snow steadily became louder as it neared Amelia. A young man approached her frail form and kneeled down, reaching his fingers towards her neck. The man’s shoulders visibly relaxed as he found her pulse, delicately picking her up in bridal style. He reached up and untied the blue cloak around him, sweeping it around to cover the woman.

\--- 

Amelia’s eyes slowly opened and found herself in an unfamiliar home. She sat up and quickly brought a hand up to her throbbing head. A cup clinked on the glass table beside her, drawing the woman’s attention to the young man sitting to her left. 

The man was tall and had a sturdy build, his pink hair being the most striking of his features. He had a sharp jawline with equally sharp eyes and his nose was slightly crooked, probably due to a previous break. A blue military uniform adorned his body, the many status pins almost sparkling in the light from the fireplace. This man looked like he had seen a lot of things in his lifetime.

Amelia gulped and looked to his right, seeing the coffee table on which the cup was set upon, as well as a mask that resembled that of a pig. The tusks on the mask stood out like a sore thumb, just as Amelia did in the small home. She brushed a delicate hand through her teal hair, only then noticing the absence of her armor. Her eyes darted around the room and found it resting on an armor stand across the room.

The man raised an eyebrow at her before sighing. He shook his head and let his hair out of its ponytail. His hands ruffled through it quickly before settling on the armrests of the chair again.

“You’re awake.” He stated. 

“Uh..yeah. That’s what my eyes being open means.” Amelia looked at the man skeptically as she said this.

The man shakes his head and scoffs at the woman’s tone. He crosses his arms across his chest.

“What are you doing all the way out here? The main kingdom is thousands of blocks away.”

Amelia’s face scrunched up in thought. She had been running from something, or someone, but she couldn’t quite remember who or what. Her head slowly shook as she tried to recall, but it felt like something was blocking the memory.

“I..I can’t really remember? The last thing I remember is coming home after a long trip. Well, wherever home was for me.” She sighed deeply. “Obviously it’s not here judging from how tense you are.”

His tense shoulders relax a bit, huffing softly. He seems to have an internal debate before standing up and walking past Amelia into the open kitchen. 

“Wait,” she called out, “I’m A-”

“I know who you are, Amelia.” The man cuts her off. “I’m..” he paused, seemingly contemplating his next words, “I’m Nathan, Nate for short.” He finished his introduction with a wince. 

“Uhh nice to meet you, Nate. How do you know who I am?”

“My brothers know someone that you’re close to. Their names are Tommy and Wilbur. I doubt you remember them, though, as you don’t remember the kingdoms.” He waved a dismissive hand. 

“Ok then.” Amelia took a quick glance out the window. “Well, it looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”

Nate nodded and brought in a bowl of soup for Amelia.

“Seems like it.” He sat down in the chair across from her.

“Let’s get to know each other, yeah?”


	3. Lying Will Get You Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at three in the morning.

After a day or two of getting to know each other, Amelia had learned that Nate had two blood brothers and one adopted brother. He preferred to live a life of isolation and didn't really care for visitors; although his dad was welcome to his house at any time. The man also tended to disappear randomly and often wouldn't allow Amelia out of the house, due to the 'extreme cold' as he put it. Whenever he pulled that bullshit, she could hear another voice outside the house and see a blue hat that barely peeked around the corner of the window. 

Those were the days she annoyed Nate the most. She would often find herself 'grounded' to her room and on the receiving end of a glare whenever she left it. Nate had a very low tolerance for teasing and joking. It was quite funny though, as he had no problem teasing Amelia over anything. He even went so far as to tease her about her memory loss, which she promptly responded with a broken sob.

This was where she learned that Nate was absolutely horrible with emotions, though his monotone voice told her that from the get go. When she was upset, she was also frustrated due to inability to help her or even show human emotion.

\---

It's been a few weeks since Amelia met Nate and they've steadily been growing closer. She was still frustrated over not being able to meet the man with the blue hat, but she knew it would come in due time. Nate was a guy that didn't like to open up to people and couldn't even hold a conversation for long. Many awkward silences followed any comment made by Amelia and she often had to pick it back up. 

There was one time that he had decided to be chatty and it had almost thrown both of them to the bottom of a ravine. A creeper had snuck up on them since their attention was on the conversation and it blew up, leaving Amelia to haul Nate's heavy ass up the edge of the ravine. Every day since then they both thanked whatever god there was for Amelia's quick reflexes. 

Another time they had found themselves surrounded by a shit ton of mobs. Amelia hadn't heard the creeper sneaking up on her while they had been fighting for their lives. Nate noticed at the last moment and jumped in front of her without abandon, leaving him frazzled and with ringing ears. Luckily his armor was really strong so it protected him from the majority of the explosion. 

This leads to today, where Amelia and Nate are arguing over her seeing the mysterious man in the blue hat. 

"Nate, I don't see why I can't meet them! We're isolated and you're literally the strongest person I kn-"

"I'm the only person you know." He interrupted with an eye roll. 

"No shit! You won't let me go anywhere without you; And it took me forever to convince you to let me!" Amelia grabs and pulls on her hair as she rants. "Why can't you just let me meet them?! I'm not some fragile puppet you can control, Nate!"

"I can't let you meet him Amelia". Nate sighs and shakes his head. "You might get taken away." 

" 'Taken away?' What the hell does that mean?" 

"Exactly what it means, Amelia! You fucking disappear if someone finds out you're here!" 

Amelia's eyes widen as she takes a step back. Her breathing quickens as she stares at the fuming male in front of her. Hands find themselves on her shoulders as her mind races. Nate takes a deep breath before speaking. 

"Amelia, you're the best thing that has happened to me since I left the main land. It's not that I don't trust Phil, I don't trust anyone that might follow him. I don't want to lose you to the tyrant you ran away from." Nate wraps his arms around the smaller female and closes his eyes. He stiffens as he hears Amelia let out a sob. 

"None of this makes sense, Nate." Amelia sobbed into his shoulder. "None of it does."

"I know, Amy, I know. Everything will come in due time." He pulls away from the hug and smiles softly at Amelia. "How about next time I let you meet Phil?" 

Amelia smiles and nods, wrapping Nate in another hug. He stiffens again but relaxes into the hug, pulling her in tighter. 

"Let's go make dinner."

——

Amelia bounced excitedly beside Nate as they waited for Phil to arrive. She couldn't wait to meet a new person, as she had only known Nate since she had gotten there. He was a handful as it was and being around him all the time was tiring. She was ready to meet someone new to help change up the pace. 

"What is he like? Is he really nice? Is he-"

"Well you're really hyper today." Nate interrupted with a smirk. 

"Well duh! I finally get to see someone other than your lonely ass." 

"So you're implying that you look at my ass?"

"Wha- fuck no! I'm saying that I'm tired of seeing you everyday!" 

"Nah, you know you love me."

"Nope! I'm not getting Stockholm syndromed."

"Oh yeah?" Nate looked down at Amelia with a playful smile, shoving her into the snow and proceeding to dumb a pile of it on her. 

"You two really do act like siblings." A new voice announced, causing the two on the ground to look up at them. 

A man leaned up against the house dressed in a uniform like Nate's. His blonde hair was grown past his chin and looked neat despite the wind. He seemed slightly taller than Amelia and donned the same blue hat that she had seen from the window. Her eyes widened and she tried to get up, but failed since Nate was on top of her.

"Nate, get your fat ass off of me! You're so heavy." She mustered up her strength and pushed Nate off, rushing over to the man. 

"Hi, I'm Amelia! It's really nice to meet you!" She smiled brightly at the man.

"It's nice to meet you Amelia." He responded, seeming to be deep in thought now. "I'm Phil, Te- uh, Nate's father."

Amelia's eyes widened as she looked between Phil and Nate. "Then it's really nice to meet you. I really don't know how you manage with this asshole but he seems alright." She said with a serious tone, then bursted out into laughter. 

Phil laughed along as well, pulling her into a hug. She was surprised but returned it with another smile. 

"Well this asshole has been completely forgotten about." Nate quipped from behind Amelia, causing the pair to separate from the hug.

"Speaking of, what's with Nate, Techno?" Phil asked with a raised brow. 

"Techno? Who's Techno? The only other person here is Nate.." Amelia answered confused.

"That's the thing..she doesn't know-"

"I don't know what, Techno?"Amelia seethed, "why are you lying to me? What else are you lying to me about?" 

"Amelia-" Phil cut in, trying to help sooth the fuming female. 

"No, Phil. I want Techno to answer this."

Techno sighs before looking Amelia in the eyes. He really didn't want to have to tell her now, but it looks like that is what it was coming to. 

"Amelia, my real name is Technoblade."


	4. Keep the Past in the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I'm truly sorry for not updating this fic, I haven't quite had the inspiration for it in a while and I didn't want to force the chapter and make it shitty. This chapter is very short and I also apologize for that, I really just wanted to get this out to y'all. I hope that y'all enjoy it and I hope to have another update out soon!
> 
> Also, we hit 400 hits! Thank you guys so much <3

“Amelia, my real name is Technoblade.” He said with a sigh and a glare directed at Phil, the latter giving him a knowing look. “And you’re from the kingdom I mentioned, Dream SMP.”

Amelia’s eyes widened as tried to comprehend what Techno was telling her. He knew this entire time and yet he didn’t think to tell her where she was really from. She thought back to whenever she asked him about the ordeal, then coming to realize that he really  _ had  _ avoided the subject at all costs; one of the consequences had been them having their biggest fight, subsequently not talking for almost a week. 

“So what you’re telling me,” she began, “is that you knew this entire time? You knew- no  _ know  _ who I am and didn’t think to tell me?” Amelia looked at Techno with disbelief. 

“Amy, it’s not like that-”

“No! It’s exactly like that,  _ Technoblade. _ ” She hissed. “Why didn’t you tell me?! This is my life we’re talking about, not yours!” 

“Can I at least explain everything?”

“Please do.” 

Amelia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Techno. Her patience was thin, just as the ice he was treading on. She waited as he started to explain things.

“My name is Technoblade, my dad, Philza, is the man with us right now. I have two blood brothers, one is my twin named Wilbur and the other is named Tommy. My adopted brother is named Tubbo and he’s best friends with Tommy. 

“There are two main kingdoms, or countries: Dream SMP and New L’Manburg. There are some smaller ones but they are irrelevant at the moment. Eret is the ruler of the SMP and Tubbo is L’Manburg’s president. However, a guy named Dream has taken control of all countries and now rules them as a tyrant. 

“Your name is Amelia Anderson and you’re Dream’s lover; well, at least up ‘till he became a tyrant. From what I understand he went full psycho mode and like slapped you or somethin, I really don’t know about that part. That’s the gist of it.”

Amelia’s eyes widened as she took in the information. Her life really seemed like a shit show. She sat down on the steps of their house as she tried to take in the information, holding her face in her hands. Everything was starting to settle and they were getting used to each other, growing closer in a brother/sister relationship. Why did things have to change now?

Techno made a move to go over to her but Phil stepped in his way, shaking his head. Phil placed his hand on the taller’s shoulder and led him to the other end of the small cottage. The pinkette hesitated, but went without a fight for the sake of Amelia. 

“Techno, I’m proud of you for doing the right thing, but are you sure it was the right time?” Phil asked as he glanced towards Amelia. “She’s wrecked over it, the poor girl.”

“Phil, you know how I am with people, but for some reason I just feel a strong connection with her; she’s like the sister I never had. I just want to protect her, and I did just that by being transparent with her.”

Phil nodded and patted Techno on the back. “Well, I think it’s time for me to head home before they get suspicious again. Please, take care of her, and _don’t_ let them find her. Notch only knows what _he_ would do if he found out she was here.”


	5. Home is a Relative Term

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone!! I hope that y'all will have an amazing 2021.
> 
> I have some exciting things to tell y'all! I'm opening a Discord server so I can interact with everyone. I'll be posting teasers and will be able to get to know y'all :)
> 
> Thank you so so much for all of the love and support. I never imagined making it this far with my writing or even anyone seeing my work. All of you are amazing and I'm so blessed to have y'all.
> 
> Love you guys <3
> 
> Link to the Discord:  
> https://discord.gg/gPRXfxyceR

A week had passed since Amelia had learned of her origins. Her and Techno’s relationship had been on rocky ground for the majority of the week and had only started to mend in the later days. She often stayed on the opposite end of the house from Techno and rejected every offer to go exploring with him, which led him to believe that she hated him now. He tried everything to try and make up with her, everything from gifts to cookies and any other sweets, even a set of new armor to replace her old one. Anything he tried proved to be futile as she continued to ignore him, something he figured that she had become a pro at due to dating Dream. That bitch can be  _ very  _ annoying, even when he wasn’t trying. 

Techno sighed as he stood outside Amelia’s door with his hand raised to knock. This was a last ditch effort for him as he would be gone for an unknown period this time, more so of him not wanting to leave Amelia alone for a while. He had to go visit his dad in the Dream SMP and as crazy as it was to bring Amelia, he knew it was the best way to keep her completely safe. There would be nothing he could do if they somehow found her at his house while he was gone. At least this way he could protect her if they came knocking and most of them probably wouldn’t dare challenge if they saw her with him.

The pinkette raised his hand again and knocked on the door three times, the hollow sound echoing throughout the hallway and bedroom. 

“Amelia?” He paused and took a deep breath. “I need to talk to you about something important.”

“Go away.” Came the muffled response.

“Amelia, it’s very important.”

“No.”

“It’s about Phil.”

The wooden door slowly creaked open and Amelia’s face was partially visible. Her teal hair was knotted and even matted, her blonde roots starting to show due to her not being able to dye it again. The once bright, hazel eyes seemed slightly dull now, seeming as if she had contemplated her life’s existence. Which, in reality, she had in the past week and caused a few memories to resurface, such as her trip, Dream slapping her, and how she wound up in Techno’s care. She stepped aside and allowed Techno to enter her room, raising an expectant eyebrow at the man standing before her. He took a seat in the chair adjacent to her bed and crossed his legs. 

“I need to visit Phil within the next day at his house in Dream SMP.” He started off slowly. “I think that they’ve caught on to Phil visiting me, so I want you to come with me so you can see him and I can better protect you.”

“So you’re telling me that you want to bring me closer to my enemy so you can protect me? Doesn’t that seem a little dumb?” She asked, seeming very standoffish. 

“Sure it does, but I want you to be with me so I can protect you rather than being here without any backup. I don’t want you getting hurt, Amelia.”

Amelia paused and looked at the pinkette before her. He shifted nervously in his seat at her harsh gaze. This was a risky thing to do, but Techno had a good point in saying that it would be just as risky for her to stay at the house. She sighed and pulled her blanket closer to her body. 

‘Would this work out?’ She thought, “Or would we be caught before we could make it two steps in?’

“Does he even think I’m still alive? It’s been months.” She asked quietly.

“Phil said that there’s rumors of your passing going around, that you lost two of your lives while you were on that trip. They think you died when you ran away. There are missing posters around both Dream SMP and New L’Manburg asking for your safe return in exchange for a handsome reward. They’re all busy doing somethin’, this is the safest time to go.”

“I’ll go.” Amelia stated quickly as she got up to get her things ready.

“I knew you would.” Techno said with confidence. “I’ll be outside waiting with Carl.”

\---

The ride to Dream SMP was a steady one, it was extended due to them not being able to use Nether travel; the portal would lead right into the middle of the kingdom. They spent two days traveling and they nearly collapsed when they made it into Phil’s house. Both kingdoms were guarded well and it took a lot of focus and energy to make their way around. 

Phil’s house was mid sized and wood themed, the spruce standing out among the rest of the houses on his strip at the dock. There were a few chests on the wall adjacent to the door with windows on either side, both of them being boarded up due to Techno and Amelia’s arrival. The house had an overall homey feel to it, although Amelia suspected it was because of the blonde standing in front of them. 

“Hey Phil! How are you doing?” Amelia asked with a bright smile as she pulled Phil in for a hug. 

“I’ve been doing well,” he said with a smile, the wrinkles and bags under his eyes clearly visible, “how about yourself?”

Amelia raised an eyebrow but decides not to question how exhausted he looks. “I’ve been alright, finally made up with Techno after..everything.” Her voice tapered off towards the end of the sentence. “It’s surreal being here without knowing all of the memories it holds, especially when I’ve spent my life here.”

Phil pulled away from Amelia to wrap his son in a quick hug before stepping back and looking at them. He turned and motioned for them to follow as he walked up the stairs. The blonde showed them to a jack-and-jill style bedroom and led them into the room that had a pink paper on it, then taking a seat in a nearby chair. Techno followed and took a seat on the bed with Amelia taking the stool in between the two men. 

“A lot of shit has happened since I last saw you too.” He began, lifting his foot to display the black band around it. “I’ve been put under house arrest because of my ‘strange disappearances’ and Dream has made restrictions even tighter due to that. Tubbo has no say in anything anymore; New L’Manburg has officially become Dream’s.”

“Is there anything we can do to stop him?” Amelia asked shakily.

“Sweetheart, there’s nothing that we can really do. It was hard enough for you two to get here, and I’m near the edge of Dream SMP and L’Manburg.” Phil responded with a sad smile.

“But Phil, these people are  _ suffering  _ while we sit idle here!” Amelia hastily stood from the stool. “We can’t sit back and watch him do this to them. It’s not even their fault, it’s mine. If I hadn’t have been a pussy and stood up to him none of this would’ve happened!”

“Amelia,” Techo cut in, “if you hadn’t have ran away I wouldn’t have met you, and you wouldn’t have Phil as a father figure.”

Amelia paused as she took in the information. “Father..figure..?”

“Yes, Amelia. Techno was telling me about how you lost your family recently. If you’ll have me, I would want to be your father figure. I know I can’t replace your parents but I want to be here for you.”

The tealette smiled brightly as she teared up and brought Phil and Techno into a bear hug. She sobbed tears of joy into Phil’s shoulder as she sat there, soaking in their presence. The woman was happy to have a family again, one that wouldn’t abuse her or leave her. 

They were  _ family. _

\---

The next day passed without any hiccups other than Tubbo barging in uninvited to tell Phil of something dumb that Quackity did. There were no wars being threatened, people being executed, or even the smallest argument. Everything seemed to be at peace despite the raging storm that threatened to drown everyone near. 

Amelia had the pleasure of meeting Ghostbur, the one responsible for the once-crater that New L’Manburg was. She was gifted some blue as they got to know each other, the pair sharing laughs and poking fun at the pinkette that watched over them. Dinner was served with the resident ghost still in their company, the ghost who decided of his own volition to stay until everyone had fallen asleep. 

They should’ve known having the sociable ghost in their company would ruin everything.

Her sheets were skewed and room destroyed the next day, no Amelia to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh these paragraphs look like nothing wtf lmao
> 
> ao3 why do you have to be like this omg


End file.
